Favoritism Gets You Everywhere
by Brittnodo
Summary: Harry and Hermione are the favorites of the professors and Ron wants to be one too.


DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter

Ron and Harry were sitting by the fire in the common room waiting for Hermione to come down too hear Harry's latest theory about Malfoy being a Death Eater which Ron and Hermione didn't believe.

Harry was writing something on a piece of parchment, and Ron sat staring into the fire, as Hermione bounded over to them, "Shouldn't you be studying, you two? We have a charms exam tomorrow, have you two even looked at our book?"

"Hermione, I don't need to study. It will come to me as I'm taking the exam" Ron said with ease, as Harry who didn't look up from the parchment, snorted.

Hermione gave Ron the McGonagall glare.

Ron squirmed under the intensity of the glare, he loved to rile Hermione up but not when she looked reminiscent of the transfiguration professor.

Hermione gave up and shook her head, "What about you Harry? Have you studied yet?"

Harry, who still didn't look at her nodded, which caused Ron to splutter, "Mate, you studied. How could you?"

Hermione beamed at Harry, "Good job! Now what did you want to speak with Ronald and I about?"

"Well" he started while looking at the parchment, "I've followed Malfoy, last night to Moaning Myr-," Harry was cut off by Ron rolling his blue eyes and Hermione scoffing.

"Harry, V-Voldemort" Ron flinched, "would never make a sixteen year old a death eater." Hermione said this angrily, she was tired of hearing this.

Slowly, Harry looked up at his best friends, his face was filled with disappointment, that his friends wouldn't listen too him.

This look caused Ron and Hermione to squirm they hated when Harry did this, it made them feel utterly terrible, but they wished Harry would stop obsessing over this.

Unbeknownst to Hermione and Harry, Ron has always thought Harry's 'disappointed look' always made him look like Dumbledore did in The trios second year, when Ron and Harry flew The car to Hogwarts.

See harry has had this look all year, unlike last year were he yelled, now he was queit and just showed the sadness and anger through his eyes.

After awhile of watching his best friends squirm Harry said, "Fine," and went back to the parchment. While a guilty Hermione took out a book too read, Ron sat and thought a bit.

'_You know, my best mate is like Dumbledore, and my best er, Hermione is like McGonagall. It's not fair who I am I like? I mean Harry has the "I'm disappointed in you" look down to a tee, and Hermione has the "If you say one more word I'm going to kill you" look, what look do have? I'm none of the Professors favorites, its always Harry or Hermione. Dumbledore, Lupin, Hagrid, Lockhart (icky), sometimes McGonagall, and Slughorn, all love Harry. Every professor except Snape adores Hermione. What about me, I'm just another Weasley. I was picked to become a prefect because Harry already had too much to do, yet again second best. "_

Hermione watched as a range of emotions flittered across Ron's face and ended with a cute pout, "Ron, are you Okay?"

Harry looked up from the parchment, with a satisfied look upon his face, but dropped it quickly when he saw Ron's face.

Suddenly, Ron stood up and threw his arms in the air, "It's not fair!"

Hermione and Harry looked stunned at Ron's outburst.

Cautiously Harry stood up, "Ron, what's not fair?"

Ron spun around, "You two. You both have a look. Your both favorites"

Hermione joined her boys, by standing next to a confused Harry, "Ron, we don't know what you're talking about."

"You and Harry, both have that look that you've got from somebody, yeah know. I don't have a look." Ron yelled which caused many too look over at the trio.

Harry looked around and faked a smile and waved to tell them too get back to their work, "Ron lets take a walk."

So Harry and Hermione dragged a muttering Ron through the portrait and down the staircases until they reached a private corridor near the Professors lounge area.

"Ok, Ronald what were you talking about back there, about Harry and I?" Hermione asked puzzled.

Ron pulled at his red hair, "Its just you two have those looks that can immediately say I'm so and so's favorite student because I have adapted expressions from them, and I don't have that!"

Harry and Hermione traded looks of confusion, Ron noticed and shouted, "How can you not see, everybody else does!"

Suddenly the two gargoyles behind the trio moved, and showed Professor McGonagall and Professor Dumbledore.

McGonagall sighed and spoke first, "It's always you three. What has happened now?"

Harry's lips twitched as he looked at his head of house, "Well, Ron here is acting a bit…odd. He says Hermione and I both have a "look' and something about favorites."

"I am not acting odd! Its true, you two have their looks!" Ron said loudly pointing at the Headmaster and his Deputy.

"Mr. Weasley what are talking about and so loudly at that?" McGonagall glared at Ron, who was flushed red.

Hermione came to stand next her favorite professor, and glared at Ron. Poor Harry, who was still confused, looked around and saw the headmaster leaning against the wall with and amused expression on his face while sucking on a lemon drop. So Harry having no where else to go, shrugged and went to lean against the wall with Dumbledore.

Dumbledore patted Harry on the shoulder, and offered the bag of lemon drops. Harry took one with an equally amused expression; too watch how Ron was supposed to get himself out of this one.

Ron's eyes went wide, "There, right there, your doing it now, that look, Harry you look like a mini-Dumbledore sucking on that damn lemon drop, and Hermione if your lips thin anymore you wont have them anymore!"

With that an angry Weasley stalked away, leaving two chuckling men and two very angry women.

"RONALD WEASLEY!" Shouted the women and went off to catch the red-head, who started to run.

"Well, this was fun my boy but I must be getting to Dinner, as do you." Dumbledore straightened up and smiled at Harry who was smiling back.

"It was a bit odd sir, but its not Hogwarts with out odd is it?"

Dumbledore chuckled, "You are right, Harry."

"Well, I'm off the Treacle Tart is calling my name."

The two men walked away, rather amused at the scene they had just witnessed.

Meanwhile, Ron was hiding from too irate women, and still wishing that he was a favorite.

**A/N: Ok this was rather stupid, but I don't know I wanted too write it. Thanks for even reading this.**


End file.
